Tidbits
by Oliver Smith
Summary: These will be tidbits of either random things I wish to write out and or things that may end up in my books. Just little tidbits that I want to write out immediately.
1. •{Intro}•

This is somewhat like my short story collections except this is for little short bits for stories that I'm just too excited to wait for. Not all of these scenes may not happen in the stories exactly as I write them here. Here It's just me taking the subject of each scene and writing it out how I'm thinking about it in my moment of excitement.

Disclaimer/Warning:

I do not own any of the characters and or plots that belong to any fanfictions that I write, except or any Original characters that I make to further the plot and story. Many of my stories consist of strong language and male-male romantic relationships, and lots of mature content. These little tidbits are or will be part of the stories I am or will be writing. This is all purely fanfiction unless I specifically say it's for an original story.

Enjoy reading my little "TidBits"


	2. •{Nate's Introduction}•

Story: I'll always come back to you.

It was the third day of Gavin's suspension from work. His anger issues and time of grieving were the reason behind him ending up with a suspension in the first place. That and he was clearly unfit for work.

The soft distant sound of something heavy being dragged over something could be somewhat heard from outside Gavin's apartment, except he didn't head it as he was asleep. The dragging sound continued for a good full minute before it finally came to a stop right outside Gavin's apartment. A small knock soon sounded on the suspended detectives front door. Gavin is startled from where he had passed out on the couch the night before. The irritated male slowly gets up and goes to his front door and aggressively opens it. Standing there before the male was a small male android child of 8 years of age. What was most noticeable and was the fact that he looked like a legit mini version of Nines. He stood tall with his little chest puffed out a bit and his hands behind his back. He wore a little black turtle neck and jacket like nines though instead of pants he had shorts, and his shoes had Velcro straps. Beside him sat a large suitcase that was a bit more than half the size of his body.

"Good morning Detective Gavin Reed, I have been assigned by the DPD and my creator to be your emotional support companion and assistant." It announces in a clear and proud voice, though it sounded rather adorable as it was the obvious voice of a child. Gavin blinks in surprise as he stares down at the small android that had just shown up out of nowhere. He stares at the small child android for several moments in complete silence, frozen at the sight of this small child android who looked so much like his lost lover...and yet, was so different. Eventually, he finally speaks, his voice thick with emotion. "You..." His voice breaks for but a split moment as he tried to talk, he looks away from the small child. He steps aside so the child could enter as he didn't know what else to do at the moment.

The small child android happily took this as an obvious open invitation inside, he turned around and grabbed the handle of his large suitcase and then proceeded to drag it inside. It took the poor thing a few seconds as the suitcase was very big, but soon enough the android got it inside and set it by the couch before turning back to the Detective. Gavin closed his front door behind them once the small child had entered. He then just simply stared at the small android child again. It was only a moment later though when Gavin finally spoke up. "I'm gonna...be right back...make yourself at home." He tells the small child before turning and heading to his bedroom. The second he's in his room he huts the door and then grabs his phone from his nightstand and dials Elijah' s phone number.

The child android watches Gavin leave the living room and go off to hide away in his room. Once Gavin's bedroom door closed behind him, those well know pale blue eyes looked around the room. His gaze soon finds the curious cats who were all peeking out from their hiding places from around the room.

When Gavin called Elijah, for the first time since they reconnected, Elijah didn't answer Gavin's call. And for a good reason to, as the man knew Gavin well and also knew of his anger issues when someone tried to help. He knew the other would call to complain and cuss him out for dropping off an android to assist him, especially since Gavin's lover had been an android. But he obviously couldn't just replace Nines. That wouldn't replace the memories he had with Gavin. Gavin growls loudly in irritation when the damned bastard didn't answer his phone, he hangs up and then drops his phone down onto his bed and puts his head in his hands. What were Eli and Fowler thinking? He couldn't take care of this android, it was a child! So freaking small and breakable...and Gavin...Gavin was a mess. He couldn't sleep, barely ate, and almost never left the couch. He was a complete hot mess. That wasn't something a poor kid should have to deal with, even if the kid was an android. Outside his bedroom, the soft sound of water and clinking dishes could be heard coming from the kitchen, Gavin lifts his head and then groans softly, he dials up the bastard's number again and waited as it rang. but once again the annoying emo bastard ignored his call and continued going about his day. Gavin huffs irritably and finally decides to just leave him a message. "Call me f%king back, I swear to g$d, Eli." He growls into the phone before hanging up again.

While Gavin was being pissy in his room because Elijah wouldn't answer his calls, the mini 900 model had set to work on improving Gavin's environment, by cleaning up his home, he had first started in the living room and hand cleaned most of it, he still needed to vacuum but that could happen later. At the moment he was working in the kitchen while Gavin was busy. He had also managed to put together a meal for the other, consisting of one sandwich, a cup of coffee, and a small bag of chips that he had found in the cupboard, he had also cleaned up a bit of the bathroom and set up the shower so when the male was ready all he had to do was go in and turn on the shower and get in.

Gavin eventually finally made an appearance, slowly opening his bedroom door and leaving his room, he already saw a difference in the appearance of his apartment, he heads over to the kitchen to see what the small child was up to. He blinks in surprise when he sees that the small child android was on a stool in front of the kitchen sink...wearing an apron...Nines cooking apron. "What are you doing?" He asks the child as he just stands there in the doorway. The small android child looks over his shoulder to see Gavin behind him, He was currently doing the dishes when Gavin had walked in, and the small android was wearing Nines apron, though it appeared more like a dress on the poor thing. "One's surroundings are one of the many important things to help stabilize ones mental and emotional state, so I am cleaning up your home to improve your emotional state, I have also made you something to eat and drink as it is easy to tell that you have not eaten much in the past few days." The small child adds in a matter of fact tone before turning back to the sink to continue doing the dishes.

Gavin stares at the small android child for a few moments before walking over to the child. "Stop it." He says, taking the dish that the child had been washing away from the small thing, he sets it aside and rinses off the child's hands and then takes the apron off of the other. He picks up the small child and carries it over to the counter and gently sets the child down. "I don't.." Gavin begins but then he trails off. "Why did Eli send you?" Gavin asks the small child in a soft tone, looking down instead of at the small android who sat in front of him. The small android child up straight, it's pale blue eyes held an intensity in their gaze as he looked up at the other. "I was sent to help you emotionally cope with the loss of my predecessor. I hope I can be of use until my older model has been returned to you." The small child replies as sweetly as possible, though it was clear that it had not deviated yet.


	3. •{Tassarion's first death}•

Story: The strangest part of me.

"Tassarion...I'll give you one last chance to return to me, and maybe, I won't punish you too harshly." He says as he looks down at the group. The girl's body began to shake a little more then it had before. 'No...I can't let this man hurt Arthur or Merlin...I seem to have magic...This means I can protect them...Right?′ She thought as she stared up at the man. She gulps as her breathing becomes heavy, she turns and looks back at the group. "Run...please..." She whispers to them before lowering her arms, the field dissolves and dissipates into thin air, she then walks over towards the ledge. The man on the horse smirks, thinking his prey was returning to him.

But it was then that with a great force she jumped up in front of the ledge, time seemed to slow down as she began chanting a few words that had come to mind, a different language came from her mouth though. But before she could even say a few words a mage that had been with Morgana's men had lifted a spear and with a leveraging spell sent it forwards towards the girl. "Tassarion watch out!" Merlin cries out as he stands there helpless. She looks over at him, she reaches out to him. "Merlin!" She calls out before looking back in front of her just in time to see the spear slam into her chest and go right through her. It forces her back to the ground, she remained stuck on it in the middle, her body now motionless. The young warlock stares in horror at the scene before them.

Silence fell as a few drops of blood slowly slide down the spear that her lifeless body hung on. The man and his men laugh and cheer at the kill, and this made a certain royal prat and his knights and servant livid. Merlin rushes over to the elves corpse, Arthur looks back at him. "Merlin what are you doing?" Arthur asks in mild irritation, knowing full well how soft a heart Merlin really had. Merlin looks back to the golden-haired knight. "I'm checking the body of course." The raven-haired warlock responds as Morganna's men laugh at their 'Cowardice'. Arthur huffs in annoyance. "He's dead already, what is there to look at?" Arthur scoffs before turning back to the Saxons, he raises his sword."On me." He calls out in anger as he advances towards the slope that would lead them up to Morgana's army. He and the knights then attack the laughing Saxons. While the fighting was happening, Merlin, who was also trying not to get hit or hurt by anything and trying to keep Arthur and the knights alive, takes a closer look at this elf. Elf's were creatures of myth, said to be beings of great magic, far more powerful than the druids but not quite as powerful as dragons. But what intrigued him more was that this elf was supposed to be dead and yet for some reason, an unbelievably huge amount of magic was still flowing through the body as if he was still alive. Merlin's eyes narrow as his hand hovers over the body, it felt like there was magic for two separate creatures worth inside of this elf.

But as Arthur and his knights fight with the Saxons, Merlin slowly began to back away from the body as it was slowly floating up off of the spear, From the individual who was with the Saxons and had magic, a yellowish gold jewel flew from their robe and stopped mid-air right above the deceased elf. The Saxons and Arthur and the knights all freeze as their heads turn and watch as the elf fly's up into the air, with a flash of a yellowish golden light the wounds on the elf heal completely. A look of confusion falls over Merlin's face as he watches the stone heal the elf, once the male was healed the glow subsided and the elf slowly floated back down to the ground and onto his knees, his head hung low, chin resting against his chest.


End file.
